Finding Your Way Home
by Jynx-Chan
Summary: AU INUKAG Lies, secrets, and betrayal are all things that Kagome Higurashi isn't ready to accept when she begins working for her family. How do you find your way home when home is nothing but a dream?


**Finding Your Way**

By: Jynx-Chan

**DISCLAIMER:** Any and all characters in this story are full property of Rumiko Takahashi and related companies.

_Hello readers! This is my first Inuyasha fic. I know this is short but it is just the opening after all! be sure to review if you like it and I always welcome constructive critique! I'm also looking for a beta reader! If you're interested please E-mail me at Thanks!_

_On with the show!_

Bubbles floated to the surface waving in odd, but fascinating, shapes. A pair of brown eyes watched then with the utmost interest until each one reached the surface and disappeared. After all of the spheres had disappeared from sight her mouth opened and issued more bubbles to float lazily to the top. After this series had disappeared as well the girl moved her arms from her abdomen and pushed off from the bottom of the pool.

Kagome Higurashi propelled herself through the surface head first and took a deep breath of air. glancing over, her eyes noticed her older sister, Kikyo, sunning on a lounge chair by the poolside. She grinned wickedly before swimming towards her. Not sure if Kikyo could see her or not, due to the sunglasses currently residing on her sister's face she flicked her tongue out and made faces. Seeing no response she hunkered down at the edge of the pool and swung her arms back preparing for her first strike.

"You know," Her sister said blandly lifting the sunglasses and resting them on top of her head. "You're never going to get anywhere in this family with skills like that."

Kagome just stuck her tongue out again before climbing out of the pool and plopping into a chair next to her sister. The chair seemed twice it's size with her small frame occupying it. She turned and faced her sister.

"Kikyo, do you like working for the family?" She looked at her sister and watched her think over the question. Kikyo turned and smiled at her smaller sister.

"It's not bad, I suppose. You get used to it." Her eyes turned away from her sister and stared at some foreign point in the distance. Kagome turned and crossed her arms.

"I don't want to work with daddy." She pouted.

"Your six years old Kags. You don't know what you want yet." Kikyo laughed, reaching over, and ruffled her sister's hair. Kagome just glared at her with childish contempt.

"You don't know what you want either!" She cried out pushing her sister's hand away. Kikyo grew quiet and stared down at the concrete.

"You're right," She murmured "I don't."

"Mama?" A little voice called to Lady Izayoi in the garden. She turned from the plant she was looking at to see her son running towards her. She smiled and knelt down opening her arms. He ran into them grinning. "Guess what!"

"What?" she asked smiling down at him.

"You have to guess!" The little boy grinned staring up at his mother and looking for all the world like the secret he held was the biggest, most important secret ever known.

"Ok... uhm... Did you find something today?" He shook his head grinning. She put her finger to her chin and acted out deep thought. "Did you... Play something today?" He thought for a second before nodding.

"Do you give?" He grinned. Izayoi acted out deep thought once again before nodding and acting stumped.

"I made a bunch of friends today!" Inuyasha grinned widely at winning their little game. He was so pleased he didn't notice his mother stilling. "We played a new game too! It's called half-breed!" She reached out suddenly and grabbed him. He twisted in her arms confused.

"Oh honey!" She gripped him tighter. He pulled back and pressed his little hand to her cheek.

"What's wrong Mama?" Izayoi just pulled him closer.

"I don't want you to go near those children again, ok baby?" He just looked up at her confused.

"Why not Mama? We had a lot of fun, they're my friends!" She shook her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Littlebit, you need to understand something. Not everyone in this world is nice. Sometimes other people will hurt you with words or actions. Those people don't matter. The people who do matter are going to look in here," She patted his chest over his heart. "Not here." She stroked his face. He just shook his head.

"You're really weird." He stared at her and she just smiled.

"You'll understand when you're older. As for now... Weird am I?" She hunkered down and bent her fingers like claws. a 6 year old Inuyasha screamed with laughter and took off running with his mother hot on his heels.

End Chapter 1

-Jynxie-


End file.
